


A Quiet Conversation

by sushilushy



Series: Fire Emblem Fates [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Advice, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushilushy/pseuds/sushilushy
Summary: Kamui has some worries about their Hoshidan family, and Azura is there to hear her out. A quiet, comfortable friendship between two different people in similar circumstances.Set in early Revelations, before Mokushu. I like writing wholesome friendship fluff. Sue me.





	A Quiet Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Kamui and Azura had a really lovely friendship. They're both very much outsiders, except Azura was always aware of it and Kamui was not. That, and their vastly different personalities have really made their paths diverge. Azura is a beautiful moon who is often eclipsed by Kamui's sun, but Kamui's kindness makes her careful to respect Azura's feelings. I like how they support each other.
> 
> Anyways, we all know how our favorite pineapple prince receives Kamui--badly. But you know, maybe Kamui is afraid of getting rejected by him and avoids him, too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kamui sat by the edge of the water that surrounded the castle platforms, lazily tracing circles in its surface with her toes. It was the third time this week she'd used the power of Dragon Veins to remake their surroundings, which had hurtled from Hoshidan to Nohrian, and now to Nestrian. A few yellow-tinged gingko leaves drifted to and fro, disturbed by the ripples traveling outward from Kamui's direction. Azura quietly tapped Kamui on the shoulder.

 

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

 

Kamui drew her foot out of the water, startled. "Oh, Azura. How are you?" She patted the stone ledge next to where she sat. Azura settled comfortably next to the silver-haired princess, who helped gather and rearrange Azura's veil so that it would not float into the water.

 

When this was done, Azura laid her head to rest on Kamui's shoulder. Kamui's posture relaxed slightly to accommodate. "Something has been troubling you," Azura said finally, eyes closed.

 

Kamui laughed lightly. "Am I that easy to read?" She smiled at the thought, and her gaze stretched out towards the water's far edge. "You're right, though. Well…"

 

"What is it?" Azura asked, more insistently this time.

 

"I've become very friendly with everyone, and I'm doing my best to get back the time I lost with Sakura…" She began, "She mentioned she hasn't spent much time alone with you lately. I may be thinking too much, but you were never a replacement for me, Azura! I don't want you to avoid our family for my sake. You may not be a child of Hoshido or Nohr, but you are our sister."

 

Azura smiled. "Thank you. Kamui, you always know what to say that touches people's hearts. I wish I could be more like you."

 

Kamui sat up, embarrassed and surprised. "Huh? But Azura, you're the one whose songs can ease hearts and rally armies. Your singing is beautiful and magical. I haven't done anything special. In fact, maybe you can help me."

 

It was Azura's turn to be surprised. "Truly?"

 

"Yes. I say I've become friendly with everyone, but…I know Takumi still doesn't trust me. What happened with Mother was…" Kamui trailed off at the end, and Azura was aware of her friend's unspoken guilt and grief.

 

"It wasn't your fault," Azura reminded her gently.

 

"I know. It's been hard to let go, and I…didn't get to spend much time with Mother." There was another obvious pause. "…so I can't imagine how it must feel for the Hoshidan royal family. I just hope he can forgive me and perhaps come to resent Nohr a little less."

 

Azura wondered what to say. After all, Takumi was notoriously unsociable at simple formal functions even on the best of days, and he never did treat her like a sister. In the end, Azura felt unable to give real advice, and settled for placid encouragement instead.

 

"Prince Takumi is certainly prickly, but he loves his family very much. Your mother always said he was a kind boy. Don't give up."

 

Truly, if anyone with connections to Nohr were to become friends with Takumi, it would have to be someone with the right amount of stubbornness and kindness as the princess sitting next to her. However, Kamui's connections to mother's death put her at a distinct disadvantage, and Takumi could easily hurt the princess by bringing it up-- it was a fresh wound that had yet to close for either person.

 

Even so, Azura hoped it'd be fine. After all, Kamui had done the impossible and trusted an acquaintance enough to jump off a cliff, even if she didn’t consider it as "anything special." Thinking about it now in those terms, Azura was beginning to get more than a little worried about her friend's proclivity to trust people…

 

Kamui stood up and fixed her cape. "You're right. I'll do my best to connect with him. Mother would have wanted her children to get along, and surely Takumi understands that better than I do. Besides, I have to be able to do this much if I want to bring my families together." She leaned down and gave Azura a quick hug. "Thank you for encouraging me. In fact, I think I'll go try to talk to him now while I have the courage."

 

"It's nothing," Azura said weakly, feeling more and more worried by the second. Perhaps she could find a quiet place in the forest to meditate over this.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm open to comments and suggestions ^^. And I will do my best to actually finish this series by the end of this year. (It's mostly written, anyway, just needs editing.)
> 
> I used to write in super flowery terms when I was in elementary school. Here we are years and years later. What happened? Haha.


End file.
